


Punisher vs Blackcat

by MancoDante66



Category: Black Cat (Comics), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MancoDante66/pseuds/MancoDante66
Summary: A routine mission ends with an entanglement for the Punisher and Blackcat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Best laid plans

Frank Castle remained still as an oak peering down the scope of his M-14. He had been keeping tabs on the Carlito crime family for eleven months now and knew there every moment from when they had lunch to when they took a piss. They met here every second week to count their earnings and divide the cut for the other families. The family soldiers begane to file out hustling duffel bags of loot to a beat up delivery van parked in the lot at the loading bay side of their building.

"Bingo!" Frank sneered and opened up with the M-14. High powered rounds spat from the carbine and shredded the unsuspecting thugs in the lot. Frank had been a in a LARP (Long Range Recon Patrol) Squad in the marines and was used to using an ambush tactics on clustered groups of advisories. The initial fire usually resulted in panic before your for could collect themselves. Frank Dropped 4 of the 5 mobsters but one had stumbled back through the loading bay doors. Castle unshouldered the rifle and proped it against the fire escape railing he had been perched on. He stalked down the stairs unholstering his sig seur pistol and thumbed back the hammer. In one quick stride he crossed the street and had entered the warehouse where the thug had emerged. It was dimly lit as the men had begane to kill the main lights before they had exited and fell to Frank's fire. Some caught Frank as strange however. It seemed the room were the men counted their money was in disarray. Bags had been emptied and jewellery trays had been up turned. Had the goon made this mess fleeing from his ambush he thought! Unlikely. Then the sound of another tray being emptied came from another sorting room. Castle entered pistol held firm and ready for use. He then spotted her. An insanely gorgeous woman dressed head to toe in black leather. Snow white long locks covered a silken skin face. Her eyes were covered buy tactical goggles. She turned frowning and licked her lips at seeing Castle with the gun trained on her. Her voice was sultry like if brandy could make a sound  
"Looks like you have me at a disadvantage cowboy!"  
A shoot like a church bell rang out in the confined space and Frank felt a burning in his side at the part of his back the kevlar didnt cover. He had dropped his guard cause of her and the last goon got a bead on him.  
"You fucker!" He thought as the world went dark on him.


	2. Cats new plaything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia Hardy has a house guest.

Felicia froze as she was confronted buy the armed man. He was well built with rough yet handsome features. He wore a kevlar vest with a sloppy white skull spray painted on its mid chest.  
She gave a sly smile despite her nervousness.   
"Looks like you have me at a disadvantage cowboy!"  
A shot rang out and she flinched closing her eyes but there was no impact or pain. Her eyes fluttered open from under the Night vision goggles and she saw the stranger body crumble forward.   
A heavy Italian man stood over the stranger, revolver lowered to him. Instinctively Felicia shouted.  
"Hay fuckhead!"  
He looked up and snarled at Felicia like a bulldog.  
"You.. your that thieving cunt!"  
Suddenly the injured strangers arm raised up and unloaded his pistol into the fat mafia goon. This made Felicia jump slightly as the rounds tore through the guys body. The stranger stood like a zombie rising from the grave his body slumped to the side as he moved his weight to the door way and looked at his saviour.  
"Just who are you lady?" His words spilled out in a slur.  
The mans body went limb agien and he slid back down the door frame as Felicia darted to try and catch the kevlar covered stranger. Dispute his weight she steadied him and whispered   
"I'm the Black Cat honey. Im the Black cat!"


	3. Rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finds himself the play thing of a Black Cat.

After an hour and a half of lugging Castles heavy frame to a parked van outside the warehouse and a drive to her apartment in Bleakers. He was lucid enough to hold his weight as they climbed up the fire escape. After bundling the monster of a man into the open window Felicia managed to drag him on to her bed.  
He leather stealth suit at this stage was caked in dry blood and she muttered.   
"I'll never get this out...and so much for my good silk sheets!"  
Looking down at Frank she bend over unclipping the battle harness and clips on his kevlar vest . She removed it gently know too much jostling could make the gunshot wound worse.   
Using he claws shes sliced though the fabric of his t-shirt and opened it up to reveal a rock solid muscular chest. Blood had pooled up on parts of the body armour and was leaking in the floor.   
Felicia inspected the wound and realised the round went through and through. Frank groaned slightly as she pressed her hand to the wound. His muscles tensed on his chest causing Felicia to blush slightly. She had indeed a fine specimen in her clutch. She gathered herself and rummaging in the bedside locker with her free hand found surgical gauze. She found it useful giving her profession to have medical supplies stashed about the apartment. Applying it to Frank's side covering both the entry and exit wound. While passing in and out of consciousness Frank groaned slightly. Felicia was impressed most people would be agony with such a procedure. Yet giving the tapestry of scars on his body she could tell he was no stranger to pain.   
Once she was sure the gauze would hold she stood and frowned looking down at Castle.  
"Honey your quite the beast but I best take some safety measures."   
She took a pair of cuffs from the same drawer the gauze was and snapped them on to Franks first wrist the looped the links between the metal head frame and clicked the other cuff to his remaining wrist.  
Standing she turned and began unclipping her corset with had rows of bobby pins clipped to it. Dropping it to the floor with out breaking her stride she unzipped her stealth suit. Her breast spilled out of the restrictive material. Entering the bathroom she sat on the tub and begane to undo the laces on her thigh high boots and kicked them off. She peeled herself out of the suit and sighed looking at the cut and bruised milken skin in the mirror.   
"Baby you need a vacation."  
She ran the shower and climbed under the warm jet. The water cascaded across her subtle skin washing away the aches the ran across her body.   
A sound caught Felicias attention and she killed the jet of water and clambered outta the tub wrapping at towel over body. She was still dripping wet when she entered the room facing a now conscious and confused Punisher. She smirked and spoke  
"Nice to see you awake sunshine"


	4. Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia trys to put Frank at ease while deciding to scratch an itch of her own.

Frank struggled with the cuffs as Felicia entered draped in a towel and still soaked. The water gleaming on her perfect cream skin. She walked over slowly and put her hand on his muscular chest.  
"Hay..hay dont move you'll hurt yourself!"  
She looked down at him with her big blue eyes and stroked his face. She payed more attention this time. His features were indeed rough but there was a handsome creature underneath the mask of scars and stubble. He gazed back at her the anger subsiding giving way to confusion.  
"You saved me....so you dont need to worry about the me lady...uncuff me!" He growled raising his head closer to hers.  
"Oh honey I dont need cuffs to protect myself from you. I got claws!" She winked and rubbed her hand against the plaster gauze making him wince.  
"Stop you from hurting yourself!"  
This answer didnt satisfy Frank and agien he blotted up and snarled.  
"Hay I ain't going to be kept as a house pet buy some jewel theif with a leather fetish!"  
Felicia eyes widened and she snapped back.  
"S'cuse me....if it wasn't for your neanderthal ass I would have had a score to set me up for the year!"  
Frank scowled at this answer and jerked his cuffed hands agien rattling the bed frame. A shot of pain shot through him as a result and he snarled suddenly. Felicia rolled her eyes and peered at him.  
"Told you that was a bad idea.!"  
She could see he was in a lot of pain and frowned not sure weather to take pity on him or not . Her hand with out even thinking suddenly undone the knot on her towel and let it fall ti the floor. Castles wheeze of pain begane to subside as his eyes fell on a perfect body. Falicas wet hair clung over her shoulder and framed a perfect set of breasts. Perky nipples hide beneath the traces of blonde locks. Her hours glass body curved around an ass that was like a peach while some golden curls adorned small tight pussy. He felt the blood rush from the pain to his lower extremities. Felicia looked down and grinned biting her lip.  
"Looks like I got your attention caveman.....and ain't you quite the beast.!"  
A massive bulge begane to form underneath Frankd combats and Felicia ran her fingers teasing over the zipper and slower pulling back and unleashing Castles manhood.  
"Happy birthday to me!" She smirked and begane to climb atop Frank.  
"What are you..doing?" Castle panted as he could feel his cock pushing into her.  
She ignored him her eyes fluttering in ecstasy as his massive member parted her quivering lips.  
"Shut the fuck up caveman and sit back....I need this... more....then . You!" She exhaled as she began to straddle his body.


End file.
